Not One Of Us
by MadMentalPersonInTheEmoCorner
Summary: All titans were discovered to be humans. Turned back into their human body, they are sent off to Titan City. The Scouting Legion returned home only to find out that Eren was to be executed along with Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir. The five of them escape and are chased after. Five years pass and the Scouting legion may have found them hiding in Titan City.


_**Not One of Us**_

People screamed and cheered for them as they passed. Their cloaks flying like the white and blue wings sewn into their back, sitting on their steeds as some of the people flung flowers at them. Smiling, laughing, happy that it was all over. It was over, they were free. A couple of years ago, humanity discovered that titans were really humans, shifters like Eren. They found a way to turn them back into their smaller selves. The human population grew as more titans were handed into doctors and scientists after the Survey Corps captured them. At first it was a disaster, the people within the walls hated the idea of now having to share their homes with the ex-monsters. So they created a city, on horse, it would take three full days, without stopping to reach from wall Maria, that's where they sent the ex-titans. They called it Titan City. Now, the city would be receiving no new comers for all the titans had been rounded up. The soldiers smiled back to the people, it still felt weird to them, coming back inside the walls without having to tell families about their comrades that had fallen. To get those disappointed stares. It felt nice to have their happiness.

"Haha, can't believe it finally over!" A brown haired girl cheered with the crowd on her horse, earning a few chuckles from the soldiers around her.

"Yeah, you could say that again potato girl." A boy with blonde hair and rather longer than normal face spoke up. His mouth went upwards into a grin.

"Don't call me that horseface!"

"Hey, only I'm allowed to call horseface horseface!" 'Horseface' faced forwards to meet the green eyes that he hated so much, brown hair falling in front of them. The blonde was about to shout something insulting back when he was interrupted by another blonde.

"Eren, Jean. We haven't been back for longer than ten minutes and you two are already fighting." The new voices blue eyes went from Eren to Jean and then back to Eren. Both of them muttering something along the lines of 'sorry Armin'. More laughing came from the soldiers. The arguments between both of the boys were always hilarious to them. Grey-blue eyes watched them from their corners, the owner of such eyes shaked his head.

"Brats." The crowd parted to let their heroes through, still cheering at them.

"Oi Levi, lighten up!" Another brown-haired women with glasses made her horse walk beside his. She smiled at him but he just resisted the urge to kick her off her horse. "So everyone, what you all gonna do when we get back?!" Many voices answered her.

"I'm going to do nothing, just sit on my backside and sleep"

"Aren't you going to visit your parents?"

"Nope, my mothers a pain in my ass."

"Me and Sasha are going to raid the Military Police kitchen and see what they have to eat." That comment from Connie gained a few laughs.

"I'll be busy in the library."

"Busy as usual."

"Hey Eren, what are you gonna be doing?" Erens face seemed to drop, his muscles tense.

"Ehh, I'll be... um.. busy." He then smiled to everyone. Mikasa and Jean shared a look because it seemed that only the two of them could see that Erens smile was forced. They rode for a few more minutes before stopping at the Military Police HQ. Some were amazed to find their past commander waiting for them. After Erwin had his arm bitten off by a titan, Levi took his place as commander and for some reason, making Hanji Lance Corporal. The blonde gave the Scouting Legion one of his rare smiles but his smiled faulted when his eyes landed on Eren. Watching them as they dismounted and walked towards him.

"Hey Erwin!" Hanji greeted him.

"You actually decided to get off your fat ass?" Levi said to him. Erwin let out a small chuckle. The doors opened with a bang as Nile Dawk and few others walked out, what took everyone by surprise was when they grabbed Eren and dragged him off. Many shouted in protest and told them to let him go, what surprised them even more was that Eren didn't fight back. Nile looked at Erwin.

"I'm guessing that you haven't told them?"

"That's because they just got here Nile, you didn't give me enough time to tell them." Erwin shot back.

"Tell us what?" Levi glared at them.

"I'll tell you inside." Erwin turned and walked inside, the Legion followed behind him. Once they were inside and in a room that they guessed Erwin was using as his. He looked them in the eyes. "Eren is being executed along with Annie Leonhardt the Female-type titan, Reiner Braun the Armoured titan, Bertholdt Fubar the Colossal titan and Ymir the Dancing titan." The silence was pregnant and it wasn't long before it

burst.

"What do you mean he's being executed?!"

"Why is he being executed with_** them**_?!"

"Was giving up his life to help us all not good enough?!" Erwin cringed at the shouting that was directed at him.

"Levi sir! You've got to stop them!"

"He can't, it has already been decided."

"BY WHO?!"Everyone seemed to scream at the same time. The room was smothered in anger, mostly from the ones that used to be the 104th Trainees Squad.

"The people, they want to get rid of them including Eren. They see the five of them a danger."

"But why Eren? Heck! Why even Ymir? She didn't do anything either!"

"I know by apparently they are still a threat."

"Does... Eren know.. that..?" Everyone turned to look at Mikasa who had her head held low, hiding her face.

"That he is to die?" Erwin sighed when he saw her nod. "Yes, he knew. They told him before you all left..."

"W-what?" Then it dawned on them. The way Eren acted throughout the expedition. He was always sad and tried to hide his sadness, then, when Hanji asked them what they were all going to do... His smile was forced... He didn't want to tell them that he was going to die. He didn't want to tell them that their friend was being sent to the slaughter. They couldn't believe this, they didn't want to believe it.

"When is he to be...?"

"A week from now."

_**Please review and tell me what pairings I should do.**_


End file.
